Secret Games
by Fire Mistress
Summary: Kagome and Sango travels to the Western Lands hoping to escape from the "man" that has torture them for so long. But what happens when this land does not allow unmarried women and both have to fake to be married? SessKag, some MirSan.


**S**ecret **G**ames

**I**nu-yasha

**Pairing:** Sess/Kag with a bit of San/Mir

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Setting: **Feudal Era, out of character for the most part.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They rightfully belong to _Takahashi Rumiko. _Well, some of them are original so please refrain from copying. Also, this story has a few ideas from the great novel, "Addie and the Laird" by Linda Lea Castle. 

**Warning:** This fiction is rated PG-13 then it will turn to R. It will contain sexual reference, provocative scenes, and violence. I'll warn when I change the rating! ^.- 

**Chapter One: **Just A Simple Plan

_"I lay dying, and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal. I'm dying praying, bleeding, and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved?" _

**–Tourniquet; EvaneScence**

**K**agome Shrean sat silently on her assigned seat, as her view seemed to wander everywhere but on person in front of her. Her eyes seemed lost, as if she was either daydreaming or recalling something that has happened in her past. The eighteen-years old knew better, she needed to pay attention to what was being said, but found herself unable to do so. Her face showed boredom as if the last thing she wanted to do was sit in this wagon and go wherever she was supposed to go. She let out a small sigh and wondered how long was this torturous trip going to take before finally reaching its destination. A couple more hours, the girl thought, and she was going to…

"Kagome, are you paying attention?" a delicate voice asked, braking Kagome's thoughts. 

Kagome faked a bright smile as she waved her right hand trying to dismiss the previously asked question.

"Kagome, please pay attention. Our future depends on this. We can't afford to mess up," the voice repeated with a sigh, as if it wasn't the first time she has said this.

"Gomen, Sango-chan. I just don't think this is right."

"What don't you think is right?" Sango asked worriedly.

Kagome let out a small breath. How can she tell her older sister that she had a bad feeling about all this? How can she tell her that lying probably wasn't one of her best characteristic she owned and she might, like Sango fear, mess everything up? How can she?

"I don't think lying like this is right."

Sango paused for a moment, thinking what Kagome has just said to her. Unfortunately for Kagome however, her mind was made up, and as long as Sango thought this to be the best way to keep them safe, she was going to stick by it.

"I know, Kagome-cha. But what else can we do? _He_ will find us wherever we run to. This is the only place I doubt he'll even consider looking for us."

"You mean because of that preposterous law they have?"

"Yes, because of that. I believe that he might think of us as too inefficient to ever come up with this kind of plans."

Kagome exhale noisily once again. She didn't like the feeling of this. Didn't like it at all.

"So tell me sis, how do you propose that we fake to be married women when we have never been touch by a man, before? And don't you think they'll find it a bit suspicious that our _husbands _are not with us?"

Sango thought for a moment and then answered, "That's were the letters that I gave Seras comes into play."

"Huh?" wondered a confused Kagome. Sango only shook her head in disbelief.

"Were you really not paying attention to anything that I said?"

"Well…no. I was bored."

Sango inhaled deeply, trying as hard as she could to control her temper. Kagome might be eighteen years old, but for heaven's sake she still acted like she was merely thirteen.

"I gave Seras some letters to send to our new village little by little. Each of them will be written by our _husbands _explaining to us that they will be delayed for several reasons. Now, I have written enough letters for us to get through for the first couple of months. Then, the final letter will arrive."

"The final letter?"

"The last letter is a notice to inform us that our husbands have been killed. Of course, we will each receive our letters separately to stop any suspicions. In the end, we'll be widows."

"For some odd reason, I have this feeling that you had this planned out for quite a while, now." 

Sango opened her mouth as if to protest, raising her delicate hand to her chest mocking to be shocked by the accusation. She broke to a small smile and answered, "Of course, I have."

Kagome giggled lightly, soon after braking into a wave of laughter as Sango also joined in. Sango hasn't seen her sister this happy for a while now and she was staring to worry. But then again, neither has Sango. Finally, there were going to start anew. A place all of their own where no one will know them or their tragic past, where they can truly be safe and maybe hopefully make some friends, but most importantly, where _he_ won't find them. One more day to go, and yet she wished they were already there, in the land of salvation…of protection. Finally they'll get what they have been denied for so long. They'll be free, no attachments to anyone whatsoever. And they'll be happy.

"So," stared Kagome, "Where are we going, again?"

"To the Western Lands. It is said to be governed by a great lord called Sesshomaru, or something like that."

"Sesshomaru? But haven't there been rumors saying how cold and indifferent he is towards his people?"

"True, but there's also been rumors saying how protective he is of his people and lands," added Sango, "By the way, sister, you remember your new last name, right?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow simultaneously. What did her sister meant with if she remembered her last name? What's wrong with her maiden name, anyways? She didn't find it all that bad.

"What are you talking, about?"

"We have changed our last name to maintain anyone from finding out the truth. And also, to hide our identities in case he is searching for us. Did you forget?"

"Ah…gomen…I forgot," Kagome smiled sheepishly. Sango only smiled and said:

"Well, thanks heavens that I brought our fake identifications papers. Let's see…" Sango took some papers out of her purse and swiftly shuffled through them, smiling when she finally found the right one, "Your new name is now Kagome Valentine. Mine is Sango Herbette. Don't forget that."   

"I'll try," was all that Kagome responded before drifting back to her thoughts. 

The Western Lands, a place where no unmarried women were allowed to go. But…why? What has driven this lord to create such bizarre law? What did he have against unmarried women that he did not permit them to enter his lands but for a night? It was definitely strange, and although Sango has tried to convince her that everything would be just find, she still couldn't shake that odd feeling off her mind. Sango, being the oldest, has always been the responsible one. Taking each step of the way with the utmost precautions to make sure that everything went according to plan. She hardly took risks, and just accepted everything as it was. Kagome just found it peculiar that Sango has taken on such a dangerous journey. 

If the information given were actually proven to be true that this Western Lands were as safe and prosperous as rumors has it, maybe she would have been more than pleased to take on such risky adventure, but the fact that this rumors were what they were, just rumors troubled Kagome immensely. For the first time in her twenty years of existence, Sango, according to Kagome, has made the most outrageous decision ever. Even so, that Kagome was beginning to be concerned about her sister. Has their fate and suffering driven Sango to commit such madness? To give in to the smallest of gossips in hopes of someday being free?

And, what will happen if Lord Sesshomaru ever found out about their lies? She couldn't help but wonder. Probably they'll be thrown out, humiliated by him and the people in town. Or even worst, he could give them back into the hands that they are so desperately trying to escape from, and she knew their new punishments would be worst than before. Kagome shuttered a little. She was scared. Heaven only knew how much she was scared. The man will surely rip them into shreds if he found them again, and she couldn't stand that. She will rather die than going back to that lowly coward. 

Tearing her eyes from the window, Kagome noticed Sango writing. Obviously, she was also lost in thoughts for she did not seem to notice Kagome staring at her, and if there was something that she admired for Sango, was her superior ability to sense when people were watching her. She didn't have to see someone to know that they were there. 

Kagome breathed deeply. She needed to relax before she stared getting wrinkles. Besides, if this act of foolishness did work out, like Sango so desperately hoped, she has to think of the wonderful life she'll live. They'll finally be free to do what they want and pleased. Of course, being _widows _like they were meant never marrying for fear that their husbands will discover their lies, that they were untouched maidens, virgins that didn't know the first step to become women. But that did not matter to them, as long as they can achieve their greatest wish. 

"We are not hurting anyone, you know?"

"Huh?" Kagome was taken aback by the sudden hearing of Sango's voice.

"I said we are not hurting anyone. You don't have to worry so much."

"Somehow I feel like the ones we are hurting are ourselves. If anyone finds out about this, we'll be surely heading to perdition."

Sango remained silent for a second, and then answered, "I feel like you are not really happy about this, sister. What's troubling you?"

"I don't know. It's just this strange feeling I have. I can't really put my fingers on it, though. I'm worried that if discovered, Sesshomaru will send us back to him. He'll kill us for sure," a small tear escape Kagome. 

Sango placed her hand of Kagome's face, and tenderly, almost motherly like wiped the tears away.

"I'll protect you, no matter what. You're the only thing I have since father and mother died and I can't stand loosing you too. I promise, everything will be alright."

Kagome leaned over Sango's shoulders and silently wept as she stroke her raven hair softly and let her own tears fall as well. She understood how hard this journey was for Kagome, for she felt the same, but she promised her parents before they died that she was going to sought Kagome's happiness no matter what was the cost. 

"Go to sleep. We'll arrive tomorrow morning."

AN: wow…finally finish at (looks at her watch) 1:36 am! So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I know you are all wondering about who "he" is. Want me to tell you? Ha, you have to read the next chapter to find out! : P. Anyways, another thing that I wanted to clear up, the idea that I borrowed from the novel "Addie and the Laird" was the fact that the three sisters going to this land where no unmarried women are permitted and later receiving one letter telling them about their husband's death. That's it. The rest will be created by my own and it will be totally different from Linda's story. Even all the conversations are different and so is the reason why the sisters fled to this forsaken land in the first place and I could go on, but that might spoil the both stories ^.^ . If you have some money in your pocket, however, this is one story I recommend. Because, like I said before, even though the plot looks the same, they are **not **and I know you will enjoy the original "verrah, verrah much" like her original character says ^_^ ::Yawns:: Well, I hope to hear from you again, please review and see you in my nest chapter!!!     


End file.
